Bones Has a Cold!
by mljcali9
Summary: Bones has a cold, and Booth helps her get better.


**Like usual, I don't own anything….that's my life. ENJOY!**

Brennan was feeling miserable, she had had a cold for 2 days now; and it was getting worse. Of course she was way too stubborn to tell herself that she needed a break. Even Cam told her she could have a few days off. Brennan refused, and just went back to her office.

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, looking for his partner. Approaching her office, he saw that she had fallen asleep at her desk, on top of all her files.

"Bones, wake up!" Booth whispered in her ear.

She just flinched, still asleep.

"There is a murder to investigate!" Booth whispered in her ear again.

"What?" Brennan said lifting up her head.

"C'mon Bones, you should really go home."

"Booth, I am perfectly fine." She said stubbornly.

"Then why were you sleeping just now?"

"Well…. I…….I wasn't feeling good." Brennan finally admitted.

"SEE! I told you!" Booth shouted victoriously. "I will take you home c'mon."

"No."

"Why?"

"I just said I wasn't feeling good, I never said that I wanted to go home." Brennan said stubbornly.

"Bones! For once in your life, could you just listen to me, and let me take you home. There you can rest, and then come back to work, feeling better, and then you can get more work done."

"But……" Brennan couldn't think of a good excuse.

"See, once again, I told you! No worries, I already talked to Cam; I didn't even have to explain anything, she just told me for you to go home."

"Fine, but.." She still couldn't think of something to say.

"I will take care of you until you are better, no worries!"

"Booth, you don't need to help me, I really am fine." She said as she sneezed.

Booth gave her a tissue. And said, "Bones, just let me help you, Parker gets sick a lot, and by the time I am done with him…. He is much, much better."

"Fine, you can help. But what if you get sick too?"

"I will be fine Bones, I promise."

"Okay, fine Booth, you can help." Brennan said with defeat in her voice.

"Okay then, lets get out of here!" Booth said as he grabbed her bag with her laptop, and grabbed her coat.

"Now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"Fine." Brennan said as Booth helped her slip into her coat.

"That's what I thought." Booth mumbled as he grabbed the laptop case, and tissues. She grabbed her purse.

They headed to the car, she looked as if she were about to collapse right there, right now. They made it to the car, with Brennan still standing. Booth even opened the door for her, and she didn't even complain. At that, he knew she wasn't feeling good. First, she gave up the fight in her office, and second she didn't object to him opening her door.

Driving to Brennan's house was quiet, only hearing a sneeze once or twice a minute. Finally, the sneezes began to dwindle, and Booth looked over to see her fast asleep. He parked the car, and walked to the other side to get her door. He opened it, and said, "Bones, we are here. Wake up." Booth said it very gingerly.

She got out of the car, half asleep. He slinged her arm around his shoulder, so he could support her. He knew her sickness was getting worse, because she looked horrible. And, she usually always looked beautiful.

Getting into Brennan's house, he lay her on the couch, and set her things down. She immediately fell asleep.

Two hours later, he was sitting down reading a magazine. She shifted around, and soon Booth saw that her eyes were open.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Brennan." Booth said with his charm smile.

"Thanks Agent Booth." She said groggily.

"How are you feeling? Better, worse?"

"I feel okay, I guess." She lied, she still felt horrible.

Booth scooted to her side of the couch, and felt her forehead. "Dam it Bones! Your head is burning hot!"

"Really?" She asked innocently.

"Get up, I am taking you to the doctors."

"Booth, no!"

"Bones, you look horrible, your voice has lost its character, and you look miserable."

"Booth, if you take me to the doctor, I will go back to work, and not listen to anything you or him are saying."

"That's low Bones."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, just promise I can help you." He sat down beside her.

"If it makes you happy, you can help me."

"Very, very happy!" Booth said sweetly. "First, you should take a shower, and change into some cooler clothes. You are sweating like a pig right now."

"Oh, oops." Bones said slightly embarrassed.

"No worries, the goal here is to make you feel better." He was smiling.

Brennan walked out of her bedroom forty-five minutes later. She was dressed in a tank top, and Bermudas.

"Hey, feeling better?" Booth said, looking up from the TV. He remembered when she didn't have a TV, he couldn't think of how she lived. About a year ago he convinced her to buy one. Mostly because she should have one, and also if he ever had protection detail; which happened a lot.

"Yes and no. I feel refreshed from taking a shower, but I still can't breathe through my nose." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Well, that's kind of good." He was genuinely concerned about her. Just as he was going to say something else, he phone rang. "Booth…..No, I am busy……can't you get another agent…..I told you, I am busy…."

"Booth you can go, I will be fine." Brennan said nudging him with her elbow.

"Yes sir, I will be there, but I can't stay the whole time……..thanks, I will be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Cullen, he said there is a meeting for all agents in my department, and that I need to be there. I am so sorry, I promise I will only be gone for a little more than an hour."

"Booth, don't worry, I can take care of myself. You go to work. In fact, you don't even have to come back."

"Bones if I don't come back, you will go back to work, and never feel better."

"No I won't. " Brennan said, realizing that was a lie. "Okay, yes I would."

"I won't be long, stay out of trouble, and call me if you need anything." Booth said as he stood up from the couch.

"Booth, how much trouble can I get in within one hour?"

"Knowing you…… a lot."

"Hey!"

Booth was already walking out the door. "Just be careful please."

"Will do." She yelled out the door. She looked at what he was watching on TV, and turned the sound back on to see what it was. He was watching CSI. Watching the program, in her head, she was correcting all the scientific mistakes. When the program ended, she flipped around, and saw that the local news was on. Of course, there was nothing entertaining going on, so she turned off the TV, and went to go get her laptop.

It had been an hour and a half since Booth left, and she was trying not to worry. She knew his meeting probably ran late, and she was fine. She set her laptop down to go blow her nose, she still couldn't breathe through her nose, and now she had a headache.

Her head began to spin, and the next thing she knew, she was laying on her bedroom floor, and had a cut on her head- she was out cold. As she was passed out on the floor, her phone rang. The answering machine said, "Hey Bones, it's me, I was just calling to tell you I will be at your house in a few minutes, I went to the video store and grabbed a few movies. See you soon."

Ten minutes later, Booth was at Brennan's door, unlocking it with the key she gave him. Entering her place, he saw she wasn't in the living room. He figured she went to her room to fall asleep. He set down the movies, and looked around. Looking into her bedroom, he found her on the ground.

Running to her, and dropping to his knees, he moved her onto her back. He felt her head, and she was burning hot. "Bones, wake up, c'mon!" He was hoping she didn't hit her head when she fell.

He examined her body, and saw she looked fine. He checked her pulse, and she still had one. He lifted her up from the ground and set her on her bed. He ran to the kitchen and got a wet washcloth; he set it on her head. Within five minutes, her eyes started to flutter.

"Booth, is there a reason why you are sitting in my bed with me?" She was still groggy.

"Sorry, but I came back, and couldn't find you. Then I saw you lying on your bedroom floor. You were passed out Bones."

"That would explain the head ache." Brennan said putting her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" He shifted behind her on the bed.

"I think so. Do you see anything?"

"Just a little bit of dried blood, but it's not that bad. Are you okay? I will go get some ibuprofen!" Booth sprinted out of the room.

Brennan stood up to leave her room. Her head was fine; she just had a head ache. It was her cold that made everything worse.

"Come sit on the couch." She sat down, and he handed her two pills.

After taking them, she said, "Thank you so much Booth. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what friends are for." He gave her his charm smile.

She looked at her answering machine and saw she had a message; she walked over and pushed the button.

"That was me; I was trying to tell you why I was late. I guess it didn't help because you were out cold."

The message ended, "What movies did you get?"

"I got a funny one, a sad one, and a scary one."

"Have you seen them before?"

"Just the scary one. It's pretty freaky. I got the 'Exorcist' because you said one time that you had never seen it before."

"Was that the movie you said people wet their pants in?"

"Yup!"

"Why would I want to watch that?"

"I knew it! Your scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, lets watch that one then!"

"Sounds good!"

"First we should make something to eat. What do you want?"

"I am not hungry, you can help yourself."

"C'mon Bones, you should eat. You are tiny enough, and you haven't barfed; so you are out of excuses!"

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. You want to order some pizza?"

"Sure. The regular: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, peppers, onions, and jalapenos?"

"Cool, I will get the movie ready."

Booth called for pizza, and Brennan put the DVD in. She also put some blankets out. She changed into some pajamas. She still felt horrible, but she wasn't hot. Booth said she still had a temperature though. Twenty minutes later, the pizza was there, and they sat down to start the movie.

Booth was starting to feel bad, because he knew this movie even made him scared. "Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Just as she said that, something popped out on the TV. They both screamed. She knew it was just a movie, and everything was fake, but she was still was really scared.

It was soon dark in the apartment, and the only light there was, was the TV; it was also nighttime. They both hadn't realized that they were scooted closer together. By the middle of the movie, Brennan was resting her head on Booth's shoulder. When there was a scary part, she hid her face in his chest. Booth didn't mind, he actually liked it. That movie ended, and then they put in the funny one.

Once again, Brennan was resting her head on Booth. She began to grow weary, unable to keep her eyes open. She drifted to sleep, on Booth. Booth saw that she fell asleep, and he was tired too, wanting to lie down. He shifted around, and laid down. Brennan had her head resting on his chest. He was hoping she wouldn't wake up to see them mashed together on her couch; he knew it would be awkward.

The morning came, and they were both asleep. All of a sudden, Booth's phone rang. Brennan immediately woke up. Booth, on the other hand, was still asleep. She raised her head up, and saw that she was lying side by side with Booth; his chest was her pillow. A smile spread across her face. Then his phone rang again. She reached in his pocket and saw it was Cullen.

"Booth's phone." Brennan said sitting up.

"Oh Lord! Who is Booth sleeping with now?"

"Um, Cullen, this is Dr. Brennan, and we are not sleeping together."

"Oh. Well hi Dr. Brennan, is Booth there?"

She didn't want to wake him, so she lied, "Booth is not here, he just left his phone here. Sorry."

"It's okay; I will just get another agent. Sorry to disturb you. Goodbye."

"Bye"

Just as she hung up, she heard a groan from Booth. She forgot she was squished in the couch with him. He was still asleep though. Cherishing the moment, she lay back down, and used the rock hard pillow again.

This time, Booth woke up, while Brennan was asleep. Booth couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked while sleeping, so beautiful. To him, she was always beautiful, but he knew if he told her it would cross that stupid line he put between them. That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Booth reminisced on all the times him and Bones were together, while he watched her sleep. As he thought of each moment, he realized that he was in love with Bones. He was just waiting for her. He would wait for as long as he needed to. Booth knew their friendship was so special and unique that he wouldn't want to risk anything.

Interrupting his train of thought was a grumble. Of all times, he was hungry. He decided it was best that he got up; just in case Bones got mad at him for their sleeping arrangements. He gently sat up; holding her on his lap. He carried her into her room, and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room, going to make breakfast.

Brennan awoke to the smell of eggs. She got up, and walked into the kitchen. She saw Booth making breakfast.

He turned around and smiled, "Morning Bones!"

"Hey. Thanks for staying last night, you really didn't have to."

"It's no problem, Bones."

She walked up to him, and looked at what he was making, "Looks good!"

"That's good, because for some reason scrambled eggs always look gross to me. They are really good though!

They both smiled.

"Can you get some plates and mugs out?" Booth asked.

"You made coffee too?"

"Yes."

Mumbling to herself to Booth couldn't hear she said, "I could get used to this."

"Here you go." Booth said, giving her the food, and coffee. "Are you feeling any better?" He said feeling her forehead, "You look much better."

"Yes, I feel much better!"

"That's good, because there is a murder case, and it sounds really interesting; something that you would love!"

"Well, in that case, I have never been better!'

They ate their food, and chatted. I guess all Brennan needed was some rest, and a hot guy in her apartment.

**THE END!!**

**Okay, jus something that popped into my head. I hope you like it, cause I do! So hurry and R&R!! I am also a new writer here, so feel free to give me some ideas that you would like to see!! =D **


End file.
